Obey Me And Only Me--Kageromaru X Juromaru
by Kittycatkyla
Summary: Kageromaru X Juromaru. Kageromaru has a human body. Yaoi (boy X boy) hardcore. One-shot. Reader's decretion is advised. -Ever wondered why Kageromaru had a larva state body?


Naraku sat in his manor, a blind in front of him so—even though his paper sliding doors were closed—he was hidden from his guards' eyes. Over on the other side of the room, there were three large jars filled with a strange liquid. It was bubbling.

"So, it's born." Naraku said, turning his head to stare at the jar, his wrist resting on his knee.

Suddenly, something flashed out of the jar. Naraku's eyes went wide as his head was separated from his neck. His body fell to the floor before his head did.

"What was that?!" one of the guards yelled as they opened the door. "My lord?!"

"My lord!"

The guards entered the room, staring in horror at the decapitated head.

"Th-this is terrible."

One of the guards turned to run. "So-somebody—"

Suddenly, the same thing that took Naraku's head took the guards' heads. Their bodies fell to the floor with a thunk and a slimy tentacle reached out and grabbed the corpses. It pulled them into the jar. Then it began to devour them. The room was filled with the noise of the crunching bones and tearing flesh.

Naraku's hand twitched. A heart formed in his palm. He gave it a hard squeeze.

The creature in the jar squealed and roared in pain, its tentacles twisting around each other in pain.

"Painful, isn't it?" Naraku's head said, his eyes narrowing and a smirk crossing his lips. "In my hand I hold your measly heart." Then his eyes narrowed in a serious glare. "Killing anything that moves is an attitude I appreciate, however the next time you act so rude to me, I'll crush your heart."

Sometime later, Naraku sat where he had a moment before, the blood cleared away, his head back on his shoulders. In the jar, the creature waited patiently, watching Naraku. Naraku was working on putting his hair up in a ponytail, purposefully making the beast wait.

"Now then," Naraku said, putting his hands down, "you may come out of there."

For a moment, nothing happened. Then a small clawed hand grabbed the edge of the jar, liquids dripping off the finger tips. A lithe, small male pulled himself out, his body slightly toned with muscles, his lips a light purple, his lavender hair clumped together in strands by the liquids. More liquids dripped from his body as he stood, the edge of the jar barely coming high enough to hide his genital.

The incarnation gracefully climbed out of the jar, slinking out like a feline hands first while his hair clung to his rump due to the wetness.

"Ah," Naraku said as the incarnation sat on the ground in an animalistic fashion. "Kageromaru."

The man looked up at him at hearing his name, his black eyes flashing with a malicious hate.

"Quite an evil look." Naraku said. "Why?"

Kageromaru didn't answer. Just continued to glare.

"Are you angry because I squeezed your heart?"

Still silence.

"Or are you angry because I hold your free—"

"I want to kill you." Kageromaru interrupted. "My blood boils to spill yours. I want to see blood gush from your wounds. I want to see the light fade from your eyes. I want to stain my hands," he started to pant, "with your blood."

Naraku's eyes narrowed. _**'He's getting aroused by the thought of killing me. Wonder how I can use that to my advantage.'**_

Naraku was so transfixed with the beast in front of him, he didn't notice the second pair of eyes peering out of the jar. Suddenly, a figure leaped out of the jar, claws and teeth bared. It lunged at Naraku at an incredible speed, ready to tear him open. The spider's eyes widened in surprise.

'_**There were two?' **_Naraku thought as claws fastened around his neck.

A heart formed in Naraku's hand. He prepared to crush it completely, ending the two incarnations in one easy swoop, but before he could, Kageromaru grabbed the slightly smaller demon by his shoulders and yanked him back hard. The lesser demon made a slight noise as he fell against Kageromaru's chest.

Naraku sat up as Kageromaru pushed the smaller demon down and lied over him, his hands curled around his shoulders.

The demon looked over his shoulder at his elder twin and made a questioning noise.

Kageromaru chuckled. "You're not very smart, Juromaru. You felt that pain from earlier too. We share a heart, after all, so you had to feel it. You have a more impulsive reaction than I do. In a way that's cute but I'm not going to die because of you."

Juromaru just stared at him then he opened his mouth. "Nyahh."

He started to struggle, looking at Naraku with a lustful glint for blood in his blue eyes.

Naraku didn't attempt to move away. _**'It seems that Juromaru can't control his lust for blood. He'd die fighting with that attitude. I can definitely use that.'**_

"You have no fear." Kageromaru said then he grinned. "Or maybe you're too stupid to understand what fear is."

Kageromaru pushed down on Juromaru's shoulder's hard, making sure that the smaller couldn't raise himself from the ground.

"Mrah!"

"So, I guess I'll have to get through to you through a different method." One of Kageromaru's hands slid down Juromaru's shoulder to his hip and finally rested on his rump.

Juromaru exclaimed silently, shocked by the sensation that was caused. Kageromaru giggled to himself.

"Did you like that?"

Juromaru looked over his shoulder at his twin and questioned.

Kageromaru giggled against and reached down. He touched his little brother's scrotums with his fingertips then gripped them. Juromaru exclaimed louder than before then twitched.

Kageromaru looked down at Juromaru, a smug expression on his face as he reached further down and gripped the blue-eyed twin's half-erect member. Juromaru's breath caught then he moaned as Kageromaru started stroking.

Naraku was silent as he watched the obscene act, not making any attempt to stop it though he knew where it was heading. He knew that if they bonded it would be a threat to him, considering they didn't see him as anything else but something to cut down. But on the other hand, Kageromaru may be the only one able to tame his little brother, being his equal in speed and strength. Though they had both acted so rude to him as to him attack him _twice_, he knew he could still use them. So Naraku decided to let things play out.

Juromaru moaned, digging his claws into the floor as Kageromaru gripped his cockhead. He rubbed the slit with his thumb hard. The younger male exclaimed twice and started to wither.

Kageromaru chuckled. He rubbed the member hard, jacking it fiercely for a moment. Then he took his hand away.

Juromaru exclaimed and sat in a daze for a moment from the rough act. Then he realized his pleasurable buzz had stopped. He questioned as he rolled over onto his side. He looked at his sibling.

"What, you want more?" Kageromaru asked.

Juromaru nodded.

Kageromaru chuckled. Placing his hand on Juromaru's shoulder, he turned the younger demon onto his back.

"I'll only give you what you want if you obey me and only me." Kageromaru leered.

Naraku's eyes narrowed as Kageromaru looked up at him, a smug expression plastered to his face.

Juromaru stared at him, taking a moment to understand what he meant. Then he turned his head away, to Kageromaru's surprise. Kageromaru's eyes widened a moment then they narrowed dangerously and a grin spread across his lips.

Kageromaru chuckled. "You don't know fear but you can be stubborn, huh?"

Juromaru said nothing, though he did look peeved from the statement.

Kageromaru chuckled again then put three fingers in his own mouth. He reached down in between Juromaru's legs and touched his brother's entrance. Juromaru exclaimed silent, glancing up, as Kageromaru rubbed the outside ring of his hole.

"Guess I'll have to fix that." His grin turned malevolent. "I'm sure being unable to cum will stop your stubbornness."

He pushed a finger in.

Juromaru exclaimed loudly. Then he exclaimed again, quieter then the first, as the digit went deeper in. A small discomfort was forming, his ring twitching from the unnatural intrusion.

"Don't be so tense, it'll hurt more."

Juromaru curled his hands next to his face like a cat then glared down at his sibling. He clenched. Kageromaru exclaimed inwardly as his finger became constricted while Juromaru closed his eyes as pain formed around the ring of his entrance. Then he stared down at his brother with narrowed eyes.

He chuckled and leaned down close to his younger twins' face, staring into his teary, hateful blue eyes.

"Is tightening up your way of showing defiance?" Kageromaru asked, grinning sadistically. "Cute, brother, but the only one you're hurting is yourself. But if you want to go against me that much then that's fine with me."

Kageromaru twisted his finger, searching for his prostate. Juromaru groaned and tilted his head down, his hands still bent over his face. His face relaxed in pleasure, the pain driving his mania.

Then his eyes went wide and he twitched violently as a strong burst of euphoric pleasure jolted up his stomach then down to his cock.

"Ah, ah!" Juromaru moaned then exclaimed.

Kageromaru grinned as he rubbed his finger over Juromaru's prostate. "Did that feel good? You want more?"

Juromaru nodded vigorously, his face flushed.

"Then obey me." Kageromaru leaned down close so their faces were inches away. "Me and only me."

Juromaru stared up at Kageromaru. Though Juromaru didn't have much intelligence to think of possible outcomes of being own or to doubt his situation, he still hesitated. He animal instincts told him otherwise of being his older brother's toy.

Kageromaru didn't like the hesitation. He knew his little brother was animalistic so he understood why he hesitated. To be owned was against the natural order of the animal kingdom. But Kageromaru also knew that Juromaru had human qualities too. After all, an animal doesn't have sex unless they have plans to reproduce. So the black-eyed man knew that if he appealed to Juromaru's _human _senses, he could easily win him over.

And with that thought confirmed, Kageromaru pushed in another finger.

Juromaru closed one eye in pain and surprise. He loved the pain that it had originally brought but having two digits inside made an almost unbearable pain rack his entrance. He let his insides loosen to allow more penetration.

"Will you obey me?" Kageromaru asked, leaning down close.

He shoved his fingers in till his knuckles touched Juromaru's entrance. Then he licked Juromaru's pale purple lips and stared down at him with half-closed, sadistic eyes.

Juromaru's face became a pitiful expression as he felt the euphoric pleasure again. The smaller demon grabbed Kageromaru's shoulders, wrapping his arms around hid back then nodded rapidly, his eyes pleading for release.

Kageromaru grinned and kissed Juromaru, making the younger boy's eyes go wide. Then his eyes narrowed as he felt a pleasure from the strange contact. He moaned, Kageromaru's tongue slipping into his mouth.

Kageromaru's fingers moved as Juromaru's entrance loosened completely. He pushed in a third finger—Juromaru's head flung back and he moaned loudly—and while his middle finger still rubbed against his brother's prostate, Kageromaru spread the entrance with his pointer and ring finger.

Juromaru turned his head away and moaned, his heels digging into the ground. Though he didn't mean to, his hand subconsciously covered his mouth as if to hold back his moans. Unable to occupy his mouth anymore, Kageromaru leaned down and started working on his nipples. Juromaru's eyes went wide to the strange act, his back arching as he exclaimed. He looked back down at Kageromaru, moaning loudly, while curling his hands to his face again. His eyes were filled with pleasure and tears, an expression that was begging for release.

Kageromaru chuckled at the cute sight as he shoved his fingers in more, reaching down with his other hand to jack the younger's member.

"Ah, ah, uh, un, huk!" Juromaru's hands curled to touch his chest and he turned his head as the pleasure built, his eyes half-closing.

"Do you want more?" Kageromaru asked.

"Ah, uh! Nah, kah!"

"Words Juromaru. Use words."

"Ah…An, ahk."

Kageromaru chuckled, his eyes narrowing. "Guess it was pointless to expect so much from a beast."

Juromaru's eyes narrowed in a glare with defiance. "Ah, ah. An, ka—"

"Don't hurt yourself trying."

Kageromaru released his younger brother, pulling out his fingers as well, and grabbed his legs.

"Eh?" Juromaru asked.

Kageromaru chuckled as he shifted Juromaru's legs so they were more spread while the black-eyed man moved closer. His cock was ready to enter.

"You understand what I do here?" Kageromaru asked, holding the back of one of Juromaru's knee with one hand while his hand held his own member with the other.

Juromaru stared at the elder twin then looked at the member prepared to enter him. The member was a bit bigger and longer than his own average-sized cock but Juromaru didn't feel scared of the pain that could come. He hesitated only to try and put two and two together.

Once it clicked, he then nodded, looking into his brother's firm black eyes.

Kageromaru pushed in.

"AHN! AH!"

"Mm." Kageromaru grinned at how easy his cock went in. "It slid right in, see that? Your body's showing me it wants me inside you, haha."

"Ah. Hah, hah. Nk, _hah_."

'_**Your body's showing me it wants me inside you.' **_Naraku thought. _**'Inside, huh?'**_

Kageromaru thrust.

"Yah ah ah, Ka—nk."

"Mm. You're so loose. Feels pretty good." Kageromaru's eyes were closed in pleasure then he opened them halfway to stare at his little brother with a grin. "What about you, does it feel good?"

"Ah, ah, Ka-Ka-Ka-ger…"

Kageromaru's eyes widened at hearing half his name, his cock twitching.

Then he chuckled, his eyes narrowing. "Trying to say my name. Pretty cute."

He thrust harder, feeling more aroused at the cute attempt.

Kageromaru leaned down and kissed his brother, slipping his tongue into the younger's mouth. Juromaru moaned to the intrusion.

Kageromaru separated as he tilted his head back. A burst of euphoria hit him, threatening to make him cum. But he continued to thrust, nonetheless.

"Ah, ah!" Juromaru wrapped his arms around his older brother, digging his claws into his shoulders. "Ka-Kage…"

"Juromaru."

Kageromaru kissed him.

Suddenly, both their nostrils flared and they both inhaled deeply as blood welded up around Juromaru's claws. The blood drizzled down Kageromaru's shoulder, dripping onto the younger's face.

Juromaru's eyes opened wide, a carnal glint in them, and he yanked Kageromaru down. He sunk his teeth deep into his brother's shoulder. Blood welded around his mouth, the crimson liquid drizzling down his throat. The bestial man lapped the one with his tongue, as if leaving a huge hickey on the skin, then backed away. The blood poured onto his face and neck as he looked up at Kageromaru, his eyes half-closing and panting hard.

"Kage…ro…mar…u." Juromaru said, covered in crimson, his eyes filled with pleasure.

"Juromaru." Kageromaru's words were mixed with a snarl and he thrust.

"Yah ah! Ka-Kage…romar…u. Kagero…ah ah! Kagero—" Juromaru's words were cut off as he exclaimed loudly, near screaming. He splattered his stomach and chest white.

"Tch." Kageromaru thrust in hard. He stained Juromaru's insides with his seed.

Both incarnations lied in their afterglows, panting hard as they rested. Then Kageromaru leaned down and kissed Juromaru's forehead.

"Kage…"

Kageromaru chuckled.

The two incarnations lied on the ground, asleep. Juromaru was facing his elder brother while Kageromaru lied on his back, his arm propped under his head.

Naraku stared at the two from the shadow. Both had fallen asleep without even taking into account that the spider was a threat.

Naraku chuckled.

He glided over to Kageromaru like a shadow, a retainer mask in his left hand. He placed the retainer mask on the ground as he stared down at him, his red eyes looking like they were glowing in the darkness. The two didn't stir.

Then Naraku placed his hand over Kageromaru's face.

The elder brother's body shifted. It shrunk to a measly size. Kageromaru's brows furrowed and woke to the discomfort. He went to raise his hand to his face but a hard bended wrist touching it instead. He gasped to find his body was like a larva, his arms transformed into pray mantis claws.

"What have you done?!" he yelled, looking up at the spider with hate before Naraku grabbed him by his neck.

Kageromaru choked and flailed his body, his eyes widening.

"Weren't you the one who said Juromaru's body wants you inside it?"

Naraku moved over to Juromaru. The spider opened the other's mouth to an unnatural length, his jaws looking like they were near snapping. All the while the younger twin still slept. With a grin, Naraku shoved the larva twin down Juromaru's throat and forced him to swallow.

"You bastard!" The words came up Juromaru's throat.

Naraku quickly closed Juromaru's mouth and tied the retainer mask over his mouth, keeping his elder brother locked inside.

"Kageromaru, you have complete control over Juromaru now." Naraku said with a grin. "I created you because I need you. If you want to have your original body back, then you are to find my enemies and kill them. You understand?"

No reply could be heard from Juromaru's belly. Kageromaru felt even angrier that Naraku asked him if he agreed when it was obvious he couldn't speak. It was obvious Naraku was just pouring more salt to the wound.

Naraku's grin turned to a sneer. "The first you must kill is a dog demon named Inuyasha…"

* * *

**And done. Wow, this one was really fun to write. I always loved Juromaru and Kageromaru and I really wanted to do this one first but you know, some out-weighed others and so I wrote all those others first.**

**I think these two are really really cute. The way Juromaru always follows Kageromaru's orders. When Kageromaru said that Juromaru only ever listens to him, I just had to write something about it.**

**The title was actually really easy to decide.**

**But the chunk at the beginning was pretty challenging and fun at the same time. I had to take Rumiko Takahashi's story and change the pictures into words while using the same dialogue. It was really fun to do.**

**Alright, well that's all I have to say. Hope to see you next time.**

**Kittycatkyla**


End file.
